To Be Mended
by Nickateden
Summary: She is a broken girl who was kidnap and torture at the age of 15 but she can't remember everything after she was found in forest. She will meet a stranger that will tell her story but will she trust this stranger?
1. Chapter 1

Mandy'/Nicole's pov  
"I'am breaking up with you Troy!"I yelled at him,I'am so done with this relationship he cheated last time and I forgave him. But this time he hooked up with another woman and now she is pregnant.

"I'm sorry babe it was an accident I didn't mean it I promise,I love you so much,please don't leave me." He pleaded in whisper in my ears while I'am trying to get off from his tight hug. I'am trying to hold back my tears and I turned around to face.

"I'm sorry but you have to choose her,she is pregnant,you're the father of that thing growing up inside her stomach,you will have a child soon Troy and now I will let you go because it's for the best, I know you're going to be a good father and this time will be the last time you'll see me,goodbye Troy."I said and he let me go,after I got out from his house,I burst out crying I still love him but I think we're not meant to be.

I run to my car and start the engine. I drive so fast that I got lost,I got surrounded by trees and it starts raining,I stop crying because I need to concentrate on the road not crying for nothing.

The rain is to strong it's hard to see and it is already night. The rain is getting stronger that I didn't notice that there was a big tree and an intersection in front that's why I got into an accident. My head is starting to bleeding, I had a cut on my head because of the glass and I kicked the door open, I went out of the car and start walking.

It's been one hour since I started to walk wherever where I was heading and I'am really wet. I found a trail going deep in the forest. I followed it hoping that I could find a house or cottage to stay for the night. I touch my wound in the head but it's gone how did it happen I ask myself, soon I heard someone is following me.  
I heard the twig break and my heart is beating so fast that I didn't notice that I'am already running I look at my back there was a man standing there shirtless with abs but I couldn't see it very well his face because of the rain drops but the only I saw is that he is so hot!  
Wait what?! You have got to be kidding me Mandy,you just broke with Troy and now your falling in love again great...I thought.

I ran as fas can and I found a mansion? This is so amazing a mansion inside the forest?amazing and I have to hide because that freaking man is going to kill me.

I entered the mansion running and looking for good hiding spot.i went to the kitchen,grab a knife and hide under the sink. Ready yourself Mandy.

 _ **(A/N):**_  
 _ **I'am just going to update only on Saturday or Sunday including holidays,no classes and specially on summer. I hope you liked it guys BYE...not really I'm just going to say goodbye if this book is done.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Mandy's PoV  
I heard the door swung open and footsteps. The footsteps are getting closer to where I'am hiding."I can smell you and I can even hear your heart beat,so please come out now, I won't hurt you I promise and I know that you're wet because you just left a wet tracks that you entered to my mansion"he said and my eyes widened,this is his mansion?!he's damn to rich?!and I heard the kitchen's door swung open.

"Yes this is my mansion Mandy and by the way I can hear your thoughts."he said and I widened my eyes. How?he can read my thoughts? And how did know my name?,I thought "Mandy,trust me I won't hurt you,so please come out under the sink and give me my knife back."he pleaded and I decided to talk to him"How can I trust you?"I asked him"because I was the one who tried to save you before."he answered,I was shocked. How come I didn't know this? Was I kidnap before?i thought to hold back my tears so I won't be bursting out crying.

"So if you're the one who 'tried' to save me before,then what is my full name?" I asked him"Mandy Nicole Thorne Silver." He answered immediately "How did you know my name?" I asked "because..." He hesitated then I came out under the sink and he is now standing rift I front of me. I can see that he is very sad that his tears are already rolling down his cheeks."because?" I asked waiting for his answer." Because I-I'am yo-your..."I cut him off "because you're my."I said raising one eyebrow"because Ian your Bestfriend,your my Bestfriend." He blurt it out and I nervously laugh"my Bestfriend?" I asked and my tears are starting to roll down my cheeks.

I laugh and he narrowed his beautiful green eyes." This is the most funniest thing I've ever heard" I said while I nervously laugh and wipe my tears." What is funny." He asked "the lies you told me,about you being my Bestfriend, funny ha, are you going to tell more lies?"I utter "I've been looking for you for fucking 4 years and now I found you , you don't remember me?! What happened to you?! It's like you're not my bestfriend anymore!" He yelled at me "because I was put in coma for freaking 2 months!" I yelled back and he widened his eyes in shock "and you know what happen next?" I asked him,his just standing,staring at me" I woke up in the hospital and I can't even remember who are my parents, who are my friends,because the only thing I can remember is my name and my birthday!" I yelled at him and he widened his eyes ,then go move closer to me and hold my hands "I'm sorry Mandy I couldn't save you before."he whispered and I just stare at his eyes" I will help you to remember everything even if I die." He said softly and I grab the chair then I sit. I covered my face using my hands and start sobbing.

"I promise you I will help you remember everything." He promised then I look at him in the face, I'am feeling lightheaded and dizzy,then I tried to stand up but I got out of balance and he caught me "Mandy are you okay?!"he frantically yelled at me. I let the darkness consume.

 _ **A/N:**_  
 _ **I hope you liked my story(even thou it's not yet complete)I'am starting to think about making a sequel.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Previously

"I promise you I will help you remember everything." He promised then I look at him in the face, I'am feeling lightheaded and dizzy,then I tried to stand up but I got out of balance and he caught me "Mandy are you okay?!"he frantically yelled at me. I let the darkness consume

Chapter 3

Flashback

I was standing in a field all by myself.

"Hey!Mandy Nicole!" A male voice yelled an I turn around. I saw a little boy running towards me and he looks like the boy I've met before.

"Hey Mandy are you okay? It seems like you've been thinking a lot of things? Don't tell me you forgot your promise." He warn.

What promise? I ask myself "don't worry I didn't forget my promise that I won't forget you while I am in the New York"I promised. Wait what was that how am I speaking without me thinking of what to say, maybe this is one of my flashbacks and I need to go with the flow to know more about my past.

"Hey Mandy Nicole are you okay?" He asked while waving his hand I front of me.

"Oh yeah, I'm okay." I replied " you sure?" He said assuring "I promise I won't forget you and you'll always in my heart." I said

"Cross my heart,even if I die."I said with a straight face while I put my hand in my heart and stand up straight with a pride.(A/N:THAT PART MADE ME LAUGH)

He chuckled,oh my holy mother fucking god,I thought ,he still got that cuteness of five years old and a smile of a cute ten years old, what the fuck even though he is sixteen years old.

"Hey I got you some remembrance so you won't literally forget me." He said while he pulled out something in his pocket. It was a black cozy heart shape box and then he opened it.

It was a flower ring and it is beautiful the flower is pink and the leaf is green. I felt myself wanting to jump up high in the air or eat more pancakes with a syrup,by that means a lot of syrup.(A/N: MY ONE OF THE TOP TEN FAVORITE FOOD IS PANCAKE.)

"I saw this,downtown and I thought that you would like it." He said and my head snapped to his direction."it's okay." I said with a smile."Do you like it?"he asked."Are you out of your mind? I don't like it,I LOVE IT!" I squeal.

"I'm glad you love it cause if you don't I will give you a bag full of poop." He told me trying not to laugh but it didn't work since I laugh and he followed.

I snatch the black cozy heart shape box

with the ring on it eagerly from his hand and pull the ring out to wear it and it fit to my ring eyes widened because of my sudden actions.

"HEY!" He yelled "WHAT!?" I said with a widened eyes and a blush creep to my cheeks while I smile at him.

"wHY DID YOU DO THAT!? I WANT TO BE THE ONE TO PUT THAT IN YOUR FINGER!" He yelled at me and I just stare at him. "I'm sorry." I apologize and bow my head.

"I'm sorry to. I shouldn't yell you but I really want to be the one who will put that in your finger."he told me sadly but I can see that there is more something to know.

"Why do you want to be the who will put the ring in my finger?" I asked him and his head snap up to my direction." Because I love you." He blurt it out softly.

I attack him with a kiss which made his eyes widened and my arm automatically snake around his neck. Then afterwards he open his mouth to deepen the kiss. His tongue slid across my lips many times but I refuse before biting my lips and I bite his lips harder then he groan and he pull back.

We're breathing the same air as we breath and our foreheads are touching

"I love you"he whisper with a little bit blush both on his cheeks and I smiled "I love you too"I said while smiling. I broke from the hug and my eyes widened.

The first thing I saw is a three men's walking towards us and they look dangerous."look there are mens coming towards us."I said in shock then we start walking backward that's the time they started to run and we run heading to the forest.

We ran as fast as we can I look at my shoulder and they're pacing." Let's run faster they're pacing,they might catch up on us."I said and he grab my hand he ran so fast that I am already at his back being drag by him.

My god my lungs are burning once we reach the forest. I look again in my shoulder and they're gone. I stop immediately to catch up my breath and he look at me "are you okay?" He asked and I nod then I saw a hand on his shoulder and he was thrown to that big tree, he hit his and now it was bleeding. He tried to stand up and look at me before he punch the guy who hurt him.

Someone grab my neck threw me up in the air so high that I reach the top of pine tree and my head hit multiple branches that I feel loosing consciousness then I felt the ground soon as I hit the last branch and before I lost my consciousness I felt someone stabbing me.

The end of flashback

A/N: I hate my school it is taking up too much of my time. Maybe I'll be posting after my 3rd grading exam. To those who read my story thank you very much?. Favor pwease those who will read this story can you please leave some comments so I would know if my story is okay

 **Loading Next Page...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nicole's pov

I'am starting to gain consciousness but when I open my eyes I know this is not my room that wasn't just a nightmare nor just a daydream.

I'am starting to panick where the fuck am I? I look around but there is one thing pop out of my mind once my eyes land on the window.

Nicole there is only one way to survive this whole load of bullshit. I can't wait t get out of this house.

I took I think 10-15 steps backward but who's counting?

Start to countdown Nicole 10...9...8..7...6...5..4...3..2 here goes nothing...1...and there's a loud bang from the door and I look at it immediately and it was the guy before. I start to run towards the window and jump to break the window but when the window is broken I felt an arms surround my waist.

But then it became tighter before we land into the ground.

THUD...

as we land I took the chance to get out of his arms and stand up,I look at him damn,"bye bye alligator" I sang then I ran but before I can realise it was a deadly sprint...

A/N:

hahhaah I know I'm a cliff hanger

-NICKI

 **Loading Next Page...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nicole's pov

Wait am I sprinting?Shit what is happening to me?!I need help!

I see a road ahead ,wait thats the road last night,yes,I'm going to be safe soon.

I sprint as fast as I can I followed the road that I walked last night then I stop immediately when I saw my car. The hood is crashed I mean crashed into pieces,fuck,I really did mess MESSED I have to walks through the woods as short cut to go back to town?! Or maybe wait for someone to come and help me,wait.

My phone is in the car I have to search for it. I went inside the car,once my eyes landed on the driver's sit my mouth pop opened. There's a lot of blood and it covers the whole seat but the only thing I can remember is that my head was bleeding and I few minutes it was healed...wait what is happening to me.

What am I? Where did I came from? So many thoughts are surrounding my head and now I'm confuse.

I started to look for my phone but just in time it buzz and I heard it it was thrown into the back seats and I look at it for a moment and my face brighten up my best friend is calling me! I picked it immediately and answer it.

"NICOLE!" He screamed with a joy and relief ,and a little bit anger in his voice and I relax a bit when I heard his voice.

"Hi"I said

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN LAST NIGHT?!" He yelled at me and I rolled my eyes somebody need a chill pill but who can blame a best friend who is worrying a lot for you but don't get it wrong I think he is a gay,yeah,you heard it right,I really think he is gay.

"Can you please pick me up first and..."

"Pick you up?! Nicole have you been drinking all night?! IS IT TROY AGAIN?!"

He yelled and cut me off...really?! he really need to take a chill pill. I haven't yet explained?!

"Woah,hold your horses there you might not want to pee in your pants and you might want to take a chill pill..."

"Don't tell me those words of yours MS. SILVER." He says and cuts me off again.

"Okay,okay,just chill,okay?,just pick me up,I'll send you the location and I'll explain it as soon as you pick me up,I know it will sound crazy but please hear me out after ?"

I explain and I heard him sigh of annoyance.

"Okay,fine,I'll pick you up and you better explain yourself missy."he says

"Okay bye!"I said with relief that someone is going to pick me up from this dreaded woods.

"Okay..." I said to myself and tap on my map and I found out that I'am in the forest near Denbigh asylum...

I send my location to him and he said he will be here in 1 hour and 30 min. because he just woke up when my best friend called and told him that I did not went home yesterday.

Oh my gosh what am I gonna do if I explained what they might think that I'am crazy...wait or maybe they will believe me...don't be crazy Nicole of course they won't believe you but I have to be honest I don't want to destroy their trust because of my lie. Dang it.

~Time Skip~

Ugh... It's like I have to wait for him forever. Now I'm sitting in the grass leaning against my destroy car ...ugh I have to buy a new car but what am I going to explain about the blood in my car...wait I haven't check myself since yesterday night because its to dark and then the incident okay I have to check myself now...

When I look down my and my mouth pop open I can't believe what I am seeing right now my clothes are bloody but not in a crimson colour but a light red colour but there are some holes dang it I have to really explain myself...

I heard a car and I stand up immediately to see who it is but my mouth pop open when I saw the car... my best friend and his curly hair... my best friend looks cute...wait what did I just say... Don't be silly he is your best friend and hi is a...

"NICOLE!" He shouted and I snap my head towards him snapping the thoughts out of my head. He is running towards me but before I can recover he hug me so tight that I can't even breath

"Bro...I...can't ...bre...breath..."I stutter and he loosen his tight hug a little bit letting me hug him.

"Better"I said and he pulled back and he examined me and his beautiful eyes turned black?I can't even believe what I am seeing his eyes is black...I could see anger,sadness,and concern.

"Nicole I want you to start explaining what really happened even though it will sound crazy for you I want you to tell me everything because every question of yours about my eyes right now I will answer and also your best friend , okay? "He says...okay ...the is getting more crazy but I manage to nod.

Once we are in the car he told me to get some sleep because I really look exhausted and before I can close my eyes I glance at his handsome face and I whisper in my head. 'I LOVE YOU'

A/N

Sorry about chapter 4 now for you to think who is the best friend of Nicole it will be revile next chapter.

-NICKI

 **Loading Next Page...**


End file.
